I Am Free
by Naomi Yagawa
Summary: Dribble post Sasuke vs Itachi Battle, and the discovery of a mysterious place that Itachi has found himself in. Is this place heaven or hell?
1. Heaven or Hell?

The rain had washed away almost everything.

The dust, the ashes, and the blood...all seeped into the earth along with the tears, both from the sky and from the shinobi of the land.

Soft pitter patter's could be heard on the shattered stone, as blue eyes traced the outlines of the Uchiha labeled stone. The ground again received more moisture, but it was the only one to know of these tears. Only the earth felt the tears of shinobi, no one else would ever even know.

Sasuke had fulfilled his destiny and revenge, towards his brother, the only family had left.

The Uchiha clan was left with two remaining members, and their fate was looking grim.

Mostly because the only chance of its revival was left in the hands of a young avenger who's lust for revenge and insatiable appetite for anger made him unstable and destructive.

Sasuke loved the warm ground, more than he knew, and would never admit it. It was the only person or thing in the world that kept his secrets, and took in his tears with gratitude and comforting silence. He also loved the rain, for a reason both him and Itachi shared, though they would never know. It had washed away almost everything, almost.

Itachi was surrounded by water, but confused as to why, he began to swim to the top of the mysterious body of salt water. "What is this?" He asked himself aloud, he felt no harm in speaking out since he clearly was alone, wherever he was. Suddenly he was given the answer through his mind, and great sadness came over him. This endless sea of shallow water were Itachi's unshed tears. He felt his eyes burn once again as he instinctively lowered his head, to beckon the emotional instinct way. Suddenly the water stirred tiny waves and small water ripples formed from the center of the large pool. He felt the water shift around his legs, upon noticing this he realized what he was wearing. It was not his Akatsuki cloak, and it was no shinobi outfit. It was a simple white robe, and underneath a black shirt and drawstring pants. "What is this?" He asked himself, a little surprised and confused. This time there was no answer, only continued silence. "Where am I?" Still no answer. "What happened to me?" sadness again overcame him, as his heart felt great pain suddenly. He was in fact killed in his battle with Sasuke, his beloved little brother. He suspected it and even though he had purposely planned to lose the fight, it didn't make the pain of death and regret go away at all.

"So, I'm dead." He said, not really asking, but he was still answered with confirmation. "Well, what am I supposed to do now..." He said, not really expecting an answer, and he didn't get one.

"Great..." He muttered, beginning to walk to the increasingly shallow side of the water, he walked for a few solid minutes, and noticed that the water was gradually getting lower in the direction he was going. He continued for about ten minutes, and looked down to see that the water was now only to his feet. Itachi sighed slightly and continued, hoping to reach land, or whatever it was. The ground was a black sea rock like texture, and he was sure that at the end of the water was a pit of fiery lava, with his name on it. How could he not be in hell, after the life he lived, and the lives he'd ended. As he walked, thoughts of Sasuke went all through his head. Of the beaming child he was at so young an age, the innocence that shimmered in his eyes. He was such a cute little kid, Itachi thought, and he knew everyone who'd ever met Sasuke thought this. He turned into such a handsome young man too, Itachi began to wonder, if he hadn't been so twisted with revenge and hatred, what kind of life would he have lived. What kind of relationship would the two of them have? Would they still be rivals, or real brothers? Itachi realized his feet were finally dry, and apparently had been for a while. He still didn't see that Hot tub of Molten death, and wondered what he should do. He looked around him, but there was still nothing in site, the sky and horizon were barely blue, and were mostly white, and looking up for the first time, he saw that there were heavy clouds. They were no ordenary clouds though, they were a shimmering silver, and the site was beautiful.

"My god where am I..." He said, completely breathless at the site. He then gasped, as his question was answered, but this time not by a silent voice. This voice he was able to hear, but couldn't believe his ears.

"Your home." The soothing voice sounded all around Itachi, like a warm embrace. He stood there in shock, as he tried to process the beautiful sound he was hearing. 'Say it again' he thought, 'It feels so warm.'

"Your home Itachi" This time the voice was smiling, he felt, but he still couldn't believe it.

"Welcome Itachi" This voice was different, but still warm, it was deeper and more harsh, but soothing all the same. Itachi was melting from the warmth, he wanted so bad to beleive that these voices were real, but knew he would be unable to take the pain of finding out they were not. His doubts were heard however, and answered.

"We are here Itachi, your home now" Said the female voice.

"Come now my son" Said the male voice.

Itachi slowly turned, his dark black eyes, no longer the color of his Mangekyo, embraced the sight he saw before him. "I'm so happy to see you, my dear Itachi." His mother said holding out her arms. Itachi stood there shocked for a moment before taking a hesitant step forward. He lifted a hand and slowly reached toward his mothers figure, but flinched back slightly in fear. Fear of the truth, he was overwhelmed by happiness to see his parents finally, but how could they accept him after what he did to them.

"Its alright son, everything is going to be okay. Your safe now" His father said warmly, smiling. Itachi felt his reasuring words embrace him.

"Please my dear Itachi, I've waited so long to embrace you again." His mother said, her eyes tearing up, her arms trembling. Itachi felt his eyes burning again, this time he was unable to keep back his tears, he lifted his arms and moved forward to meet the embrace of his mother.

Itachi hit the cold black ground with a hard thud, this sort of ground did not absorb his tears, they simply fell in a large puddle, soaking his hands. Itachi trembled with grief, unable to control it. He came to his knees, looking around, his parents were no where in sight. Instead, he felt his warm tears continue to increase in number, he looked down and gasped in horror. There was blood all over his hands, and stretching outwards into the distance. The limp bodies were outstretched in the horizon, numb and silent. There voices were present as well, and all he could here was the echo of his own sobs, and their distant screams.

With no cease to the blood, and echo's.

This truly was hell after all.

* * *

_So what'd ya think? I want to make an alternate ending that doesn't end so miserably. I think Itachi deserves a happy ending :)_

_Let me know what i can improve, thanks for reading!_


	2. Hell or Heaven?

The rain had washed away almost everything.

The dust, the ashes, and the blood...all seeped into the earth along with the tears, both from the sky and from the shinobi of the land.

Soft pitter patter's could be heard on the shattered stone, as blue eyes traced the outlines of the Uchiha labeled stone. The ground again received more moisture, but it was the only one to know of these tears. Only the earth felt the tears of shinobi, no one else would ever even know.

Sasuke had fulfilled his destiny and revenge, towards his brother, the only family had left.

The Uchiha clan was left with two remaining members, and their fate was looking grim.

Mostly because the only chance of its revival was left in the hands of a young avenger who's lust for revenge and insatiable appetite for anger made him unstable and destructive.

Sasuke loved the warm ground, more than he knew, and would never admit it. It was the only person or thing in the world that kept his secrets, and took in his tears with gratitude and comforting silence. He also loved the rain, for a reason both him and Itachi shared, though they would never know. It had washed away almost everything, almost.

Itachi was surrounded by water, but confused as to why, he began to swim to the top of the mysterious body of salt water. "What is this?" He asked himself aloud, he felt no harm in speaking out since he clearly was alone, wherever he was. Suddenly he was given the answer through his mind, and great sadness came over him. This endless sea of shallow water were Itachi's unshed tears. He felt his eyes burn once again as he instinctively lowered his head, to beckon the emotional instinct way. Suddenly the water stirred tiny waves and small water ripples formed from the center of the large pool. He felt the water shift around his legs, upon noticing this he realized what he was wearing. It was not his Akatsuki cloak, and it was no shinobi outfit. It was a simple white robe, and underneath a black shirt and drawstring pants. "What is this?" He asked himself, a little surprised and confused. This time there was no answer, only continued silence. "Where am I?" Still no answer. "What happened to me?" sadness again overcame him, as his heart felt great pain suddenly. He was in fact killed in his battle with Sasuke, his beloved little brother. He suspected it and even though he had purposely planned to lose the fight, it didn't make the pain of death and regret go away at all.

"So, I'm dead." He said, not really asking, but he was still answered with confirmation. "Well, what am I supposed to do now..." He said, not really expecting an answer, and he didn't get one.

"Great..." He muttered, beginning to walk to the increasingly shallow side of the water, he walked for a few solid minutes, and noticed that the water was gradually getting lower in the direction he was going. He continued for about ten minutes, and looked down to see that the water was now only to his feet. Itachi sighed slightly and continued, hoping to reach land, or whatever it was. The ground was a black sea rock like texture, and he was sure that at the end of the water was a pit of fiery lava, with his name on it. How could he not be in hell, after the life he lived, and the lives he'd ended. As he walked, thoughts of Sasuke went all through his head. Of the beaming child he was at so young an age, the innocence that shimmered in his eyes. He was such a cute little kid, Itachi thought, and he knew everyone who'd ever met Sasuke thought this. He turned into such a handsome young man too, Itachi began to wonder, if he hadn't been so twisted with revenge and hatred, what kind of life would he have lived. What kind of relationship would the two of them have? Would they still be rivals, or real brothers? Itachi realized his feet were finally dry, and apparently had been for a while. He still didn't see that Hot tub of Molten death, and wondered what he should do. He looked around him, but there was still nothing in site, the sky and horizon were barely blue, and were mostly white, and looking up for the first time, he saw that there were heavy clouds. They were no ordenary clouds though, they were a shimmering silver, and the site was beautiful.

"My god where am I..." He said, completely breathless at the site. He then gasped, as his question was answered, but this time not by a silent voice. This voice he was able to hear, but couldn't believe his ears.

"Your home." The soothing voice sounded all around Itachi, like a warm embrace. He stood there in shock, as he tried to process the beautiful sound he was hearing. 'Say it again' he thought, 'It feels so warm.'

"Your home Itachi" This time the voice was smiling, he felt, but he still couldn't believe it.

"Welcome Itachi" This voice was different, but still warm, it was deeper and more harsh, but soothing all the same. Itachi was melting from the warmth, he wanted so bad to beleive that these voices were real, but knew he would be unable to take the pain of finding out they were not. His doubts were heard however, and answered.

"We are here Itachi, your home now" Said the female voice.

"Come now my son" Said the male voice.

Itachi slowly turned, his dark black eyes, no longer the color of his Mangekyo, embraced the sight he saw before him. "I'm so happy to see you, my dear Itachi." His mother said holding out her arms. Itachi stood there shocked for a moment before taking a hesitant step forward. His eyes tearing, the warmth of his mothers eyes pulled him in as he fell into her arms. He almost expected to fall, but he felt the softness of her hands on his head, running through his hair. His fathers hand pressed against his back and comforted him, he then heard other voices approach the three of them.

"Is it really him?"

"Yes he's finally here!"

"About time!"

"Itachi! We missed you Kiddo!"

"Itachi, welcome home" Itachi looked up at this voice, as it sounded very familiar. He met the eyes of his old best friend, his closest companion, and he rose up to greet him. But stopped himself remembering why he was here, and how he was the one who'd sent him here, to the afterlife. He lowered his head in shame, but felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see the warmth of his friends eyes. "There is no place for sadness here, nor any feelings of negativity."

"Itachi" He turned, hearing his mother speak his name, "You are finally free," she spoke gently, "We all are." She soflty grasped his hand.

"I'm...free..." He said hesitantly, looking at all the smiling faces who were embracing his arrival, he felt no sadness or regret. He then thought of Sasuke, and hoped that whne he would arrive he could free too and finally be happy. Even upon thinking about this, he was unable to feel any sadness. He simply felt at one with the hearts of all of his family, and felt his soul rejuvinated with the realization of truth in his words.

"I am free." Itachi smiled.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_So what'd ya think? I wanted to make an alternate ending to the original so it didn't make Itachi's death seem as sad as it really was. I think Itachi more than deserves a happy ending :)_

Let me know what i can improve, thanks for reading!


End file.
